Where Is My Love?
by Letters To Her
Summary: When Aria saw those folded up blankets with the book placed on top, she knew he was gone. Somewhat based on the song by Cat Power. Takes a place a little bit after "What Becomes Of The Broken Heart" {Season 3 Ep.19} Wesley/Aria with a touch of Maggie/Ezra. PS In this fic, Ezra IS the father of Malcolm, not that one night stand guy. Enjoy. For all the Wesria fans out there.


Aria stepped in through her door into her house, to find folded blankets, and the book she lent Wesley. He was gone. Aria didn't know what to feel. A part of her thought of Wesley as the younger, her age, more suitable version of Ezra, and the fact he kissed her...and she enjoyed it! She didn't pull away, she didn't slap him in the face afterwards. She was...aroused.

As guilty as a thought it was, she wanted him to go further. To nuzzle her neck while caressing her breasts, for her to feel his touch, his warm, gentle touch all over her undraped body. For her to feel him inside of her...Aria groaned at the very thought of Wesley inside of her.

Oh god! Why was she having these thoughts? She was in love with the boys brother for fucks sake!

* * *

"Maggie..." Ezra said kissing his past love.

"We can't. We shouldn't...I have a girlfriend..."

"Who? That high school student? She has her whole life ahead of her...you two are bound to break up eventually...Ezra. Stay with me. Start your life here. Start over. Stay with your son and I. Please." Maggie replied.

"Maggie...it didn't work out last time...what makes you think it'll work this time..?"

"We were kids. Aria's age. We didn't know what we were getting into. Now we're adults."

After what seemed like hours of convincing, Ezra gave in.

* * *

_Aria, I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, and honestly, I don't expect you too. Ever. Hell, I can't even man up to go back to Rosewood and tell you in person. But just know, I love you. I'll always love you. But, I've decided I'm going to stay here with Maggie. And help her raise my son. I love Maggie. And I don't want my son to grow up without a dad. I truly am sorry._

**-Ezra 3**

* * *

Aria stared at the blankets and the book. She heard her phone buzz, indicating that she had received a text message. She opened the message and read it. Suddenly, she forgot all those feelings for Wesley and collapsed in a fit of tears. She threw her phone across the room and haphazardly attempted to remove the eyeliner running down her face.

After she somewhat collected herself, she walked across the room to find her hopefully still functional phone. She picked it up and was relieved to find out it still worked. She scanned though her contacts and dialled Wesley.

"Hey Wes," Aria began between sobs. "Could you come over, you know, if you're not to far," Aria then realized Wesley could possibly be in another state by now. The thought of losing both Fitzgerald brothers made another round of tears come on.  
"Ezra..broke up with me. Yeah, he's going to stay with Maggie. And I, uh could really use you right now. Call me back when you get this. Bye." Aria hung up and collapsed in yet another fit of tears.

It was about 20 minutes later when the rain started to pour. Another 10 and the door bell rang.

Aria was upstairs reapplying her makeup when she heard the bell. _Please be Wes, please be Wes,_ she thought.

Aria opened the door to find exactly what she wanted - Wesley. He had a genuine concerned expression on his face.

"Aria, I heard the voicemail. Are you okay? I brought my stuff if -"

Wesley was cut short by a passionate kiss, (to which he gladly returned) and a tight hug.

Wesley walked in, trying, (but failing) not to get water all over the place.

The two sat down and made some hot chocolate.

"Is it...really over?" Wesley asked, breaking the awkward 10 minute silence.

Aria let out a light sob. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is."

Aria started to sob loudly into Wesley's shoulder.

"I just...but I thought...over text message?" Aria sobbed.

"I know, it doesn't seem like him." Wesley tried to reassure her.

"I just don't understand how he could...do this to me."

"I know, I know." Wesley comforted Aria as she sobbed into his already tear-stained T-shirt.

"Wes, could you maybe stay the night? I know it's a lot to ask, but I could really use the company...My father is away at a conference and my mother is at her art studio, and Mike's staying at a friends house."

"Of course I'll stay, but who is Mike?"

"My brother."

"Oh."

And they just sat there. Holding each other.

"Do you want to watch a movie and maybe order a pizza?" Aria asked.

"Sure, what should we watch?" Wes asked, getting out his phone to order the pizza.

"Something funny. How about Grown Ups?" Aria suggested.

"Never heard of it. But let's do it. What do you want on your pizza?"

"I'm a vegetarian, so it's cool if you want to order two pizzas."

"Oh. I can't live without my meat."

"Your meat?" Aria laughed.

Wesley realized how absurd that sounded, but he was happy that Aria laughed.

After halfway though the movie, the door bell rang. It was the pizza.

"I'll get it." Wesley started to get up.

"No. You've never seen this movie and I've seen it twice." Aria jokingly demanded.

"Alright mother, whatever you say." Wesley shot back jokingly.

Wesley regretted it as soon as he opened his mouth. He knew his mother was a sore subject. He was extremely relieved when Aria chuckled.

Wesley got the pizzas and ate it with Aria.

"So I'm sleeping on the couch right?" Wesley asked.

"Well yeah, where else did you want to sleep?" Aria asked, somewhat knowing the answer.

_With you, hottie._ Wesley thought.

"Oh no, I just thought maybe you'd have an air mattress or something..." Wesley quickly simmered down the somewhat jokingly yet awkward situation.

"Well actually, I think we do." Aria replied.

About 30 minutes later, the movie ended, the pizza was gone, and Aria and Wesley fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this fic! I love Wesley/Aria and I figured most of the Pretty Little Liars fanfiction doesn't have enough Wes/Aria love! So I was kind of sad that we haven't seen Wesley since Season 3. I think the last thing we heard from him is that he moved back in with his mother, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that Dianne met with Aria to tell her that Wes moved back. I personally think and hope that Wes didn't actually move back, and that his mother found about the kiss somehow and didn't want Aria "ruining" Wes's life as well, so she thought by telling Aria that he moved back, that would keep her from perusing him. And I hope we get to see more Wes in the Pretty Little Liars future! I was actually really sad when I stopped seeing Gregg Sulkin (I think that's how you spell his last name :P) on the opening credits. Anyways, R&R! And I side note, I made an Instagram account for Wes/Aria wesria, so I know this is shameless self-promotion, but I figured what the hell. FOR ALL THE WESRIA SHIPPERS OUT THERE! **


End file.
